1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch interlock that will not allow a user to open an piece of electronic equipment until the main power switch to the piece of equipment is turned off and, in particular, to a device for a computer, computer terminal cabinet, or cover for an electronic device that will not allow a user to service the interior of the computer or electronic device until the main power to the computer or electronic device is switched to an off position.
2. Description of Related Art
A relatively new function of many personal computers is that they be can be placed in sleep or hibernation mode. The computers use very little energy in hibernation mode. In fact, it is almost impossible for the common user to know that the computer is not actually turned off, The display is turned off, all lights are turned off, the disc drives are off and the fan is off. The computer looks like it is off. Only a minimal amount of critical circuitry is on.
When a user touches a key or moves a predetermined part of the computer, the computer will come to life without having to be rebooted. This saves the user time and provides the appearance of an instant on computer.
A disadvantage of the hibernation mode is that the user may not realize that the computer is, in fact, on. A user may attempt to open the unit in order to perform service or to change out a circuit card. The user may proceed to pull and/or insert cards, processors, memory or other electronic devices while the power to critical circuitry is on and thereby damage components.
What is needed is a simple device to disable or deter a user from opening a computer while the computer is in a low power mode. Such a device can greatly decrease the chance of a user inadvertently damaging the electronics within a computer.